Movie Night
by ncislove1
Summary: Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby decide to have a Movie Night together at Tony's apartment. Will Ziva show McGee and Abby a side of her only Tony has seen?


Tony walking into the living room section of his small apartment carrying a large bowl of popcorn and a 4 pack of RedBull, he sat down on the couch next to Ziva placing the popcorn on his lap. Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby had decided to have a group movie night, just the four of them, they deserved it after all after the crime they had just served. They had never really done this sort of thing before, of course, Tony and Ziva had done it quite often but never with McGee and Abby also. Luckily Tony had enough space for all three quests, Tony and Ziva on one couch and Abby and McGee on the other. Tony turn and grinned at Ziva, he was happy that he got to sit with her, he loved being close to her and feeling her warm heart, even though she tried to hide it. "Wipe that smirk of your face DiNozzo" Ziva said smiling. McGee and Abby were sitting right up close to one another, they weren't dating, just good friends, they had always been this way with each other. "So when are you two going to hit it off then?" Tony asked in a sarcastic tone. McGee laughed and put his arm around Abby "just friends Tony" he said. Tony laughed and leaned back into his couch, Ziva was sitting at the edge of the sofa, she was worried about getting too close to Tony tonight, she had done before, in Paris and in Berlin, not that she minded being close to him, she loved it actually. He made her feel safe, protected and that someone in the world cared about her. She just didn't want McGee and Abby to see, that had never really seen that side of her before. Tony could sense her anxiousness and moved a little closer to where she was sitting. "The movies about to start Ziva" he said making her jump a little. She turned her head to look at him, then looked over at Abby and McGee and then back at Tony. He need she worried about this, they were going to see a side of her that she had only shown him, the 'little girl' Ziva. "it's okay" he said reassuring her and moved back to where he was sitting. After a moment Ziva relaxed into her seat and brought her legs up onto the couch. Tony picked up the remote and pressed the play button. They were watching Live and let die, a James Bond film. Tony, McGee and Abby had always been fans, but this was the first time Ziva was watching it. The opening credits appeared on the scene and Tony and McGee started commenting on how good each actor was. Ziva was already tired but she wanted to watch the movie, so that she could at least have some knowledge of what Tony was going on about, but mostly because it meant a lot to Tony that she did, but she wouldn't tell him that of course. She wanted to be close to Tony so badly, but she didn't want the others to be asking questions, she was conscious that a move out of character would have them suspicious of her and Tony's relationship. Not that there was a 'relationship', they were just friends, she hated herself for saying that to him. Why had she used that word! It made her angry as she thought about that period of time that she had hurt Tony so badly. The thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Tony's voice "Ziva" He whispered, he could tell that she had something on her mind "you okay?" he asked. Ziva hesitated for a moment but nodded her head. Tony arm suddenly reach out all by its self, as if to ask her to come closer. He looked a bit shocked with himself, he was afraid of what her reaction might be. Ziva looked at Tony's out stretch arm for a moment and then smiled, who was she kidding, this is what she wanted, to be close to him, how could she resist his warm embrace. She shuffled closer to him and sank into his side. His arm tighten around her shoulders and they turn to face each other giving each other a quick look and then looking back at the scene. McGee looked over at his team mates cuddled up to each other on the other couch. Tony had confided in him about the time they spent in Berlin together, and his feelings for Ziva, he was happy for Tony.

About an hour and forty five minutes into the movie Ziva could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier, she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. She was so comfortable in Tony's arms, he was so gentle and she was surprised that she was letting herself act this way in font of McGee and Abby, but the more she thought about it, the more she didn't care, this was the place she felt the safest and that's what she had always wanted. Tony was playing with her hair in one hand, which wasn't helping her situation, he loved how soft her hair was and he was surprized that she was letting him get this close to her. After a few minutes Ziva gave in to her tiredness and fell into a blissful sleep on Tony's shoulder. "This is a great part" Tony whispered to Ziva, he was surprised when he didn't get an answer or even a small reaction, a roll of the eyes maybe. He tilted his head downwards "Ziva?" he asked. He smiled to himself when he saw he sleeping there so peacefully, she had her right arm around his waist and he breathing was heavy, it was only a matter of time before she would start snoring, he thought to himself let out a little chuckle. "What's so funny Tony?" McGee asked not taking his eyes from the screen. "Nothing" Tony replied, "I was just thinking about something".

The end credits rolled up the screen and McGee and Abby stood up from where they were sitting. "That was great!" Abby said walking into the kitchen to throw away her empty can of RedBull, she then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. McGee sat back down on the couch and looked over at Tony, confused. "What McGee?" Tony asked. "You and Ziva alright there?" McGee said smiling at the position his team mates where in. McGee hadn't realised that Ziva had fallen asleep and was talking quite loudly. "McGee! Ziva's asleep, lower your voice" Tony said jokingly but with a hint of seriousness. McGee raised his left eyebrow and smirked a little, he was a bit shocked, he had never seen Ziva like this. "You guys look great together Tony" he said, knowing that Abby wouldn't hear their conversation. Tony turned his head towards McGee, "Thanks McGoo" he replied. McGee looked thoughtfully back at Tony "so when are you going to tell her?" McGee asked. Tony made a face "Tell her what?" he replied. "how you feel" McGee answered simply as he put his shoes on ready to leave. "ah, that, I don't know McGee, one day, hopefully, someday" Tony said looking down at Ziva, tucking a bit of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. The door to the bathroom opened and Abby walked out "Well I better be off now, long day at work tomorrow" she said completely oblivious. Ziva woke suddenly and jumped out of Tony's arms, brushing the hair out of her face. She felt embarrassed, why had she let herself fall asleep, she could only imagine the teasing she would get at work the next day. "OH! Sorry Ziva, did I wake you, Oh my god I am SO sorry! I.." Abby started but was cut off by Ziva "it's okay Abby" she said, not wanting to make a big deal out of this situation. The atmosphere turned slightly awkward. "Well, I'd better go" McGee said and walked towards the door, "Me too" Abby followed. Ziva stood at in front of the couch looking at the floor for a moment and then started getting her things together. "By Tony, that's for having us over, it was a lot of fun!" Abby said and her and her and McGee walked towards the elevator. Tony closed the door and turned to face Ziva. "You okay?" he asked. Ziva looked at him embarrassed "Fine" she answered. The was a moment of silence. "well, I better le.."Ziva started but Tony interupped. "You could stay… a bit longer…if you wanted to" he said awkwardly. Ziva looked up and smiled at Tony. "okay" she said shyly.


End file.
